


A Backstreet Boy Christmas Carol

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: A Christmas Carol told using the Backstreet Boys





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raynedanser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynedanser/gifts).



A Backstreet Christmas Carol

_Scene opens on a cold winter’s day on a London Street_

The year was 2016 Christmas Eve London, England. Snow had fallen and the world was awash is white as the holiday was being celebrated. People in the street were looking for that perfect Christmas picture or some are just out looking at all the decorations stores have up in their front windows. 

“Merry Christmas Mr. Carter,” One person greeted him formally

“Bah humbug” Mr. Carter greeted back, not feeling the Christmas spirit.

Scene moves to a lone building. Title above door indicates that is was a former funeral home respite with a cemetery across the street.

A knock is heard just before two men enter the room. It turns out that JC Chasez and Chris Kirkpatrick were visiting the area for their anniversary. Having only stayed for a few hours; the two men left to go sightseeing.

_Scene moves to a stately manor house outside of town. A depressing countance appears around the house._

Carter sits in a high back chair facing a fire as he eats his stew still in the cooking pot. A moaning is heard just before chained cement blocks appear right through the doorway.

“Caaaaaaaaaaaarter!!!!!!!!” A moaning voice is heard. Soon a body appears with chains wrapped around it and carrying more chained blocks. Wrapped around its head is a scarf tied at the top that seems to be holding its jaw up.

“Who are you?” Carter asks looking closely

“Don’t you recognize me Carter? I’m your business partner Marley.” Marley answers.

“Can you sit?”Carter asks 

“Yes,” Marley troughs his chained blocks around to be able to sit. 

“Why do you wear those chains?” Carter questions

“These are the chains I forged in life. Link by link and yard by yard.” Marley replies, “You should know as you are forging your own chains as we speak. You will wear those chains and more if you don’t change your ways. To help you three spirits will visit you tonight. The first one at midnight.” And then Marley disappeared.

Having finished his stew, Carter retired to bed. Sometime later, actually at midnight, a strange light started to appear outside of his be curtains. With a shaking had he slowly moves it aside to see what appears to be candle with a flame face and arms with one hand holding a candle snuffer.

 

“Carter,” The candle says in a whispery voice. 

“Who are you?” Carter asks

“Do you not recognize me? I am Brian and I am here to show you how your Christmases past shape your present” The Ghost looks at him and holds out his hand for Carter to take  
“But I am just a mortal and will fall.” Carter says as he holds onto a bed curtain.

“With just a touch right here you will not fall.”Brian says as it lays a hand upon Carter’s heart

_Scene changes to another ominous looking building as children singing go by in a one horse open sleigh._

The place turns out to be his old childhood neighbor hood in Tampa Florida. He spent many times playing with friends and running from slow moving alligators. It was also the same place that many times he was overlooked at Christmas, especially when there was no money available. 

_Scene moves into the future, we see a hotel room somewhere in Europe. A taller gentleman with dark hair sits next to a young boy with bright blonde hair._

“I want to go home for Christmas!” A young Nick whines.

“We all do but if we want to make it big we all have to make sacrifices,” Kevin answered. “AJ wants to go home to see his grandparents and his mom. Howie just wants to see his sister.”

“At least you have Brian here. At least some family is around the rest of us do not have that luxury.” Nick whines back

“I’ve always thought of you as an annoying little brother Nick.” Kevin says and gets up to leave. “Come on I think AJ is causing some trouble, let’s go and try to stop him.”

_Scene again moves onto another nondescript hotel room somewhere in Japan. The Millennium album era is upon them._

“Man, those fans were crazy.” Nick mentions

“They certainly were, but I think we have finally gotten there.” AJ replies as he heads for his turn in the bathroom.

“I hope we can make it home for Christmas this year.” Nick mentions, “The last few years, Lou kept promising but every time we think it will happen another concert or appearance is scheduled and we don’t have time to make it home.”

Coming out of the bathroom and flopping on the bed, “Nicky, I so hope you are right. But if not I think we can make something special just ourselves. Maybe do a Secret Santa or something.” 

Sitting up Nick grins, “Yeah, let’s do that and see how well we do know each. I mean we always say we are family in interviews now let’s prove it.”

_Scene returns to the original bedroom where soon another ghost is heard laughing in another room._

Hearing a boisterous laugh Nick opens his bedroom door to see a rather large looking man with dark hair and bright green eyes wearing a black and red robe.

“Come my brother, and see what your present days have to offer.” The large man boomed out.

“Who are you?” Carter asked

“Why I am the Ghost of Christmas Present but you may call me Kevin.” Kevin answered.

“Are the second of the three that have been foretold to me?”

“I am.” Kevin replied.

“Then take me and let’s get this done.” Carter replied.

“Take hold of my robe,” Kevin lowered that sash, “off we go.” Soon the floor opened to show the world below. Soon they were flying over the London streets.

_Scene changes to show a small London flat with several people inside…_

“I show you what people who aren’t as lucky as you that they still have the Christmas spirit in the.”

Scenes onto another hotel room where four men were sitting around waiting for the fifth man to show up.

“This is the party that was insisted upon by a certain member of the group.” Kevin explained

The four men can be seen looking at their watches or phones. Scrolling through twitter or face book and some are just playing various games.

“Because of you they never got the have Christmas with their families. All that time spent waiting for you to never show up they missed flights home to see their children.”  
Scene returns to the bedroom again…

Soon a shadow appears across the floor. The shadow seems to lengthen even without additional light source.

“Are you the last that has been foretold to me?” Carter questions as he looks wildly around the room.

The shadow soon morphs into a figure resembling the shape of the Grim Reaper. This figure just points out the window as the scene outside changes to reflect things that have yet to happen.

“Spirit do you have no voice?” Carter asks.

Shaking its head, the Spirit just points again out the window again. Carter moves over the window to look out onto the cemetery across the street. 

“Why do you point the cemetery?” Carter questions. The window seems to be closing in on one specific grave stone. As it zooms closer a name appears.

_Here Lies Nickolas Gene Carter_  
_Born January 28, 1980_  
_Died March 23, 2017_

“That is mine?” Carter looks pale, “That can’t be, but it must.” The window zooms out show two men with large equipment standing around laughing. “What are those men laughing at?”

“I can’t believe this guy never had a will. Just think of that entire wealth sitting around waiting for some idiot to say he’s an heir.” One guy chortled out.

“Yeah…” The other guy started, “Hi, I’m James Carter great grandson of Nickolas Carter.” The other guy finished in different voice.

_Scene shifts to a room at a person’s house where three men stand around chatting amicably_

“Man, you remember all those times he could never get the right word out.” AJ mentioned in a laughing voice, “Like he would say resign instead of reside and we all would correct him.”

“Yeah but at least he was still alive.” Kevin mentioned “I would take back all those times when I got frustrated with him just for one more day of him here with us.”

All the other members agreed whole heartedly.

_Scene changes back to the original bedroom…morning has come to Christmas Day 2016_

Nick wakes to the sun in his eyes. Remembering the crazy night he had, he rushes to the window and flings it open…

“You down on the street; what day is it?” Nick questions

“Why it is Christmas day, sir.” A small boy answers.

“Christmas day you say?” Nick starts whooping and hollering with joy. “I’m not too late to change my attitude and profess my long time love.”

That very day Nick laid out his heart to one and only Kevin Richardson. The only man he ever loved and hoped that his attitude all those years didn’t turn him away. Not long after confessing his love he finds that his affection has been returned as well.

From that day forward Nickolas Gene Carter always carried with him the Christmas spirit at all times. And a few years later Nickolas Gene Carter married Kevin Scott Richardson.


End file.
